Rules of the OIS-PAFF War
These are the final engagement rules for the OIS-PAFF War. Basic Rules *Captured territory belongs to OIS or PAFF, and not a country within either organization. *All technology must be approved beforehand, and inventing technology during the war requires approval from all participating players. *Side wars will not occur. This is the final war of WWIII. Invasion and Territory *Any country may be invaded by someone on the other side. Countries that want minimal participation in the war may specify that they only want certain parts to be open to invasion, or they don't want to be invaded at all. *Any of the aforementioned territory is up for grabs. If your territory is taken, you will have to gain it back somehow, through invasion or through treaty. *Battles will be dealt with fairly, when an invader shall delineate area over which it is fighting, and the outcome of the battle determines whether the territory is claimed. *Please observe realism, and make note of how much time something would take, i.e. if you are bombed, the opposing bomb should not fall one minute later. Furthermore, do not send more troops somewhere than you could afford to in real life. *Genocide, the intentional wiping of large amounts of civilians directly, is prohibited. Any more suggestions? Waiver I understand that I am giving up substantial rights. *Detectivekenny, Grand Republic of Belgio-Yarphei, Exclude Arequipa and Kamchatka from invasion. By a former agreement, Cai-doi Platform is not to be destroyed again. :*Odran Union may have limited participation in the war depending on how close the war gets." *Super Warmonkey, Allied States can be invaded at any locations. HOWEVER, I want you to take in account, that in the Gulf, to the north is the strongest nation in Future World, and to the south as well so to say. At the west coast, Cascadia is north, which is also a power, and to the south the United States. So please don't just charge the AS and expect the Yarphese to really win the battle (...without proper planning). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) **Have to add... once the war is over, by some way or another, all fallen territory must be reclaimed by the Allied States in one way or another, unless specified otherwise by myself. *TimeMaster, Soviet Union can be invaded at any location. Please don't bomb any large cities or use WMDs without contacted both me and Rasmus. By the way, Cascadia most likely will only be sending aid in this war. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *JoeyBetz, Nuovo Impero Romano can be invaded in any location. Please go easy on me, I just started.JoeyBetz 01:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *Gatemonger, the FGC can only be invaded at any location on the mainland (France and Germany, not New Caledonia, French Guiana, etc.); the overseas territories are off limits, except for Burma. No WMDs. You dont use them, I won't against you. I want minimal action in the war. I will only participate in europe with the aim of acquiring belgium. Gatemonger 04:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *Woogers - talk ( ) 02:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC). Free to invade the East Asian Federation, in certain areas. Although unlikely, should the want or need to invade it arise, please contact in advance for specified invasion points of entry. I don't expect an invasion, and should one occur, it would end badly for the offense. UAH isn't even fully off the ground yet, so needless to say, they're out. *BIPU, Baltic Union involvement in this war will be very limited. I understand that by their geographical position and the traditional neutrality of the Nordic countries TBU should not have a massive participation in this war. However, the government's position is clearly pro-Allied and they will send one or two brigades to the multinational force. (From 4000-8000 troops under Allied command.) There will be no military action in the territory of the Union. I reserve (if possible) the right to modify the Union's position depending on the progress of the war, especially in Europe which is where we would be more willing to intervene to help FGC. BIPU 21:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:FW Storage